Ma manière de t'aimer
by Mensonge
Summary: Quand Artémis découvre l'Amour et décide de le sublimer, quand il met tout son génie au service de son obsession, Holly pourra-t-elle résister? Un amour unique, Artémis/Holly comme vous ne les avez jamais vu. Note: attention à mon pseudonyme...


**Parce que j'estime que le tome 7 est très mauvais, cette histoire se passera après le tome 6. Les reviews sont toujours appréciées, il est toujours plaisant de lire les réactions des lecteurs, à chaud comme à froid.**

Un génie est un homme qui pense beaucoup, mais avant tout un homme qui pense juste. Pour penser juste, il faut avoir le contrôle de son esprit, des directions dans lesquelles s'orientent ses idées, et être prêt à les arrêter et à les rediriger où l'on désire. Il y a des pensées parasites, qu'un génie se doit d'écarter pour se concentrer sur sa véritable tâche. C'est là la grandeur des esprits brillants, ils éclairent le monde parce qu'ils réussissent à chasser ce qui obscurcit leur raisonnement. Il y a des gens qui arrivent à avoir de bonnes idées, mais ils les noient sous un torrent d'idées éparses qui n'ont rien à voir, ou qu'ils exploitent jusqu'à les gâcher, jusqu'à les détruire. Le génie conçoit l'idée comme un objectif et un moyen, il concentre ses ressources intellectuelles pour l'atteindre tout en sachant quand cesser de l'utiliser. C'est en cela que les génies sont des gens admirables. Artémis Fowl II est sans aucun doute un génie.

Mais il ne sentait pas admirable en ce moment. Il avait une pensée parasite en tête dont il ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser. Et cela l'horripilait. Il était un génie, il devrait être capable de contrôler son esprit et les pulsions de son corps. Mais non, il était obsédé, fasciné, presque corrompu par ces images et souvenirs qu'il gardait en tête, qui rebondissaient de part en part à l'intérieur de son crâne. La raison en était simple.

Le baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Holly Short. Il avait cette scène en tête depuis son retour à la normale. Il ressentait quelque chose en lui, quelque chose de fort, d'obsessionnel. Une véritable torture intellectuelle. Car ce n'était pas seulement ses hormones qui le tiraillaient, non. Le grand Artémis Fowl II est parfaitement capable de contrôler son corps et les pseudo-sentiments qu'il lui procure. Non, le problème résidait dans le fait que cette fascination était bien ancrée dans son esprit. Sa personnalité elle-même commençait à changer à cause de ça. Il devenait lentement plus dissipé, son esprit papillonnant toujours à la recherche d'image d'Holly à contempler. Or, exaspéré par cet état de fait, Artémis devenait lui-même plus irascible. Il avait essayé de se changer les idées, de se concentrer sur problème mathématique apparemment insoluble, de faire de la méditation, rien à faire. Il finissait toujours pas repenser à Holly.

Il se refusait à se diagnostiquer comme « amoureux ». Cela devait être autre chose, quelque chose plus noble, de plus pur. Un simple désir tenace serait trop… Banal, et inconvenant pour Artémis. Il lui fallait quelque chose de puissant mais de fort. L'amour, dans sa vision de la maladie, exaltait les sens mais tuait l'esprit. Exactement comme une drogue. Dans son cas, c'était son esprit qui était exalté, il s'agissait donc d'une chose plus pur. Il devait satisfaire ce besoin impérieux pour comprendre. Il repensait au sourire de l'ex-capitaine Short, à ses cheveux, à son corps particulier. Il devait y avoir quelque chose de lier à ça. Une perfection corporelle qu'il admirait, qu'il voulait contempler. Il voulait la voir, il voulait l'observer, la détailler. C'était pour ce faire qu'il avait travaillé ces derniers jours.

Il était très fier de sa nouvelle invention. La technologie l'avait toujours servi et le servirait encore. D'abord, la caméra. L'une des meilleures résolutions possibles, grand angle, résistante à l'eau, à la buée, bref, le top du top. Dans une version miniaturisée bien sûr. Ensuite, la partie mécanique : la forme arachnéenne était sans doute la meilleure. Huit pattes articulées capables de se déplacer sur tous les terrains, de grimper les murs, de s'accrocher au plafond, d'éviter de glisser... Performance et maniabilité combinées parfaitement. Venait ensuite le moteur. Artémis avait travaillé aussi dur que possible pour le rendre adaptable au système électrique du petit peuple, afin que ses robots puissent se recharger sur le réseau électrique d'Haven-ville. L'opération s'était avérée complexe, mais il avait réussi. Le plus difficile avait été de rendre les émissions de chaleur aussi basses que possible, pour rendre les robots au minimum détectable. La réussite était partielle, la technologie ayant ses limites, mais tant que ses robots demeuraient à proximité de sources de lumière ou de chaleur, ils ne devraient pas être repérables. Du reste, le robot tenait facilement dans le creux de la main, et Artémis leur avait donné un design très banal, pour qu'ils soient pris pour une tâche ou un bout de plastique qui traînait, tant qu'on n'y faisait pas trop attention. L'opération suivante avait consisté à préparer le système de communication avec le manoir Fowl. La tâche n'était pas si difficile mais demandait minutie et précision : Foaly avait des yeux et des oreilles partout. D'abord, s'assurer que les images transmises par les robots circuleraient de manière codée et cryptées sur le canal de télévision des chaînes de catch. Il avait utilisé son Cube C pour encoder les données, afin que même Foaly ne puisse le déchiffrer avant beaucoup de temps. Puis il avait réussi à capter ces chaînes depuis le manoir Fowl, afin que Juliet puisse les regarder à sa guise, sans que ni elle ni le centaure ne se doute de ce qui circulait sous leur nez. Et les données arrivaient finalement dans un routeur spécial où elles étaient redirigées vers un circuit vidéo hors réseau, pour être sûr que le centaure ne vienne pas voir ce qu'il faisait. Et il pouvait tout voir depuis sa salle de contrôle dans laquelle il s'enfermait si souvent ses derniers temps.

Lors de la dernière mission de Holly en surface, il avait eu l'occasion de l'approcher et de lui parler. Cela avait été difficile, il avait dû afficher un masque de courtoisie qui avait rendu leur conversation bizarre aux yeux d'Holly. Elle lui avait demandé si tout allait bien, et il avait prétexté ne pas se sentir très bien en ce moment, détournant le regard pour cesser d'observer la silhouette tellement désirable de l'ex-capitaine. Il avait créé en vitesse un mensonge à base d'étourdissements soudains qu'il avait en ce moment, justifiant ainsi les regards prolongés qu'il lançait à Holly. Il aurait voulu l'observer jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe, et poursuivre l'exploration visuelle à la lumière de la Lune, voir et comprendre les nuances, les différences, les subtilités dans les expressions et les formes d'Holly. Il avait dû refouler ces pensées, presque de l'ordre du fantasme, pour maintenir une discussion cohérente et accrocher discrètement plusieurs robots à la combinaison des FAR réglementaire. Il dut retenir un sourire triomphal alors qu'il regardait l'objet de ses désirs s'éloigner, les précieuses inventions du jeune Irlandais accrochées.

Quelques efforts de programmation et un peu de contrôle à distance avaient permis à ses créations de se détacher lorsqu'Holly avait rejoint le vestiaire des FAR, pour se glisser aux vêtements civils qu'elle portait d'ordinaire. Artémis ne pouvait hélas pas perdre de temps à l'observation du corps dévêtu de l'officier féminin, bien qu'il l'ait ardemment désiré, il devait se concentrer sur le déplacement des robots. Il avait contenu sa frustration, se forçant à voir les choses sur le long terme. Personne n'anticipe les plans à long terme. Seuls les génies sont capables de fomenter et d'appliquer des plans à long terme. Il se devait donc de faire un plan à long terme. Les robots avaient atteint la demeure d'Holly, et Artémis avait entrepris de les disposer de manière stratégique, avant d'enfin savourer son triomphe.

Il avait une vue parfaite sur la quasi intégralité de la maison d'Holly. Et cela faisait des jours qu'il observait Holly, l'analysait, l'épousant du regard, la dévorant des yeux. Chaque expression, chaque mimique était soigneusement analysée puis conservée. Il connaissait désormais par cœur ses mensurations. Il savait exactement ce qu'elle aimait manger, à quel moment elle mangeait, à quel rythme. Tout était soigneusement consigné, des pages et des pages de notes décrivant tout ce qu'il était humainement possible de savoir au sujet d'Holly. La soif d'information d'Artémis semblait infinie. Il l'observait tandis qu'elle dormait, regrettant simplement l'absence de microphones sur ses robots qu'il l'empêchait de l'entendre parler dans son sommeil. Il la regardait se retourner dans son sommeil, la fixait alors qu'elle se réveillait, décelant dans chaque geste une information sur son état. Il voulait la connaître par cœur. Il s'en donnait les moyens. Il l'avait observé nue dans sa salle de bain. La notion de remord ou de scrupule ne l'avait pas effleuré, il lui fallait savoir, savoir tout sur elle. Il avait quelque chose de plus pur encore que l'Amour à satisfaire, un désir total, une envie indomptable qui ne le laissait quasiment plus dormir. Chaque centimètre carrée de la peau d'Holly était connue d'Artémis, la forme de sa poitrine était imprimée dans son esprit tandis qu'il observait avec quelle grâce l'eau ruisselait le long de ses jambes lorsqu'elle se lavait. Il voyait tout. Il lui dédiait sa vie.

Mais peu à peu, il ressentait comme un doute. Comme un tiraillement. Quelque chose l'ennuyait. Il n'était pas pleinement satisfait. Il lui manquait quelque chose. Holly sortait chaque jour, et il éprouvait chaque fois un sentiment de manque. Et d'inquiétude. Chaque fois que son temps d'absence était supérieur à la moyenne qu'il avait calculé, il s'inquiétait, tournait en rond, surveillant les caméras. Et il n'avait pas toutes les expressions d'Holly. Elle était… Incomplète. Il ne voyait pas de sentiments forts. Que le quotidien. Il lui fallait plus. Il la lui fallait sous toutes ses coutures, il fallait la comprendre parfaitement, et pour ce faire il lui fallait analyser chaque aspect de sa personnalité, ses réactions et réflexes. Il fallait la pousser dans ses retranchements pour voir sa personnalité intime briller, il fallait élever le niveau de ses recherches vers des sommets jamais atteints, explorer l'âme et l'esprit au maximum. Il lui fallait un nouveau plan.

**(... Un peu plus d'un mois plus tard...)**

Foaly soupira devant son ordinateur. Cela faisait un mois désormais qu'ils avaient perdu toute trace d'Holly Short. Il était désolé pour son amie, et toujours très attristé et désireux de la revoir, mais quelque chose, en lui, semblait avoir abandonné. Il faisait simplement les mêmes recherches chaque jour. Par réflexe, sans volonté. Il ne voulait pas tourner la page. Pas encore. Dans la pièce d'à côté, ces imbéciles de technicien regardaient des matchs de catch à la télévision, inconscients de son désarroi. Il se laissa choir, avant d'aller voir ce qu'Artémis faisait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il pouvait observer les moindres détails de la vie virtuelle du jeune héritier irlandais, et il continuait pour retrouver un peu d'espoir. Artémis lançait chaque jour des recherches informatiques pour essayer de retrouver Holly, mais sans qu'elles ne donnent le moindre résultat. Cet acharnement lui redonnait d'ordinaire espoir, mais il semblerait que même Artémis commence à passer à autre chose. Il discutait de plus en plus avec Minerva, sa rivale humaine, et la lecture indiscrète qu'il faisait de leurs conversations révélait un début de relation sentimentale. Maladroite et timide, certes, mais les deux jeunes riches semblaient fait l'un pour l'autre, et leurs échanges abondaient en ce sens. Le centaure eu un sourire ému et éteint son ordinateur : qu'Artémis trouve l'Amour, on ne pouvait souhaiter de meilleure chose.

**(...Manoir Fowl, même moment...)**

Artémis mis son ordinateur en veille, cessant la conversation amoureuse qu'il avait avec Minerva. Elle respectait parfaitement sa part du marché. A croire qu'elle ne jouait pas tout à fait le jeu… Peu importe. Le deal était simple : aide à la capture d'Holly, et en échange d'une discussion enflammée factice régulière Artémis lui fournissait toutes les informations scientifiques intéressantes sur le corps d'un représentant du petit peuple. Simple, équitable et efficace. Minerva avait certes haussé les sourcils face à la proposition, mais elle était trop alléchante pour qu'elle y résiste. De son côté, Artémis avait trouvé l'Amour, et avait tout fait pour protéger sa bien-aimée : A l'abri des regards, à l'abri des ennemis, Holly Short était soigneusement dissimulée dans une cache secrète du manoir Fowl. Artémis voulait toujours plus en savoir sur elle, et il la testait constamment, de toutes les manières possibles, pour apprendre encore plus. Il savait désormais l'expression qu'Holly arborait dans un état de pure terreur, comment certains veines grossissaient lorsqu'elle était en rage, l'évolution de son corps en cas de faim ou de soif avancée… Il savait tant, et en voulait toujours plus ! Il était totalement à la découverte de l'autre, il lui consacrait sa vie. Il avait trouvé le véritable Amour.

Il regarda sa fiche récapitulative des sentiments et sensations à expérimenter analyser et tira au sort les deux prochains. Il sourit en voyant le résultat : Extase et Douleur…

**Merci de m'avoir lu ! Les reviews, même négatives, sont toujours intéressantes à lire, pensez-y.**


End file.
